Forget and Forgive
by doidoidoingngng
Summary: After the war, Percy is slowly forgotten and ignored by his life. After a mistake, he ends up in space where he meets a mysterious old power, more powerful than the gods themselves. My first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it sucks.**

Chapter 1

Percy 3rd person POV:

Percy sighed. It had been 3 years since the war with Gaea had ended, 3 years since he had seen the real world, 3 years since he and Annabeth had settled down at Camp Jupiter. For Zeus's sake it had been 3 YEARS since he had spent ANY time at Camp Half-Blood and now they were going to have an I-Survived-the-War-with-Gaea reunion in the middle of TEXAS? He sighed again and wondered briefly about how much the outside world had changed. He hoped the mortals still used American dollars. If they didn't, it'd be real hard to get a taxi. Diminishing the thought, Percy went to go find Annabeth. The last he'd seen her, (which was 2 hours ago), she'd been heading towards the barracks.

Annabeth POV:

I headed into the barracks to find Matthew Dillon, a son of Mars. He had beautiful chocolate brown hair and sky-blue eyes. I had gotten to know him because we worked together during the war with Gaea. He and I had made the plans to launch the final attack against Gaea, the one that ended the war.

Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed against mine, working with mine in perfect synch. Once we broke up, (much to my dismay), I looked at the kisser and saw it was Matt (Matthew). I blushed. Hey, I know that I'm Percy's girl, but during the time that Matt and I had spent planning, he had become more important than Percy to me. Matt had also come to love me.

"Matt!" I scolded. "Don't do that! You know what'll happen if anyone sees us!"

He grinned. "Sorry, but you were just… well…there and I couldn't resist doing it. I hope you forgive me."

"It's okay," I replied, "just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay."

I smiled at him and together, understanding each other while not saying a word; we walked silently towards New Rome to get ready to leave for the reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Last chapter I forgot to do a disclaimer, so I'll do two this one**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympiansx2**

3rd Person POV:

"All aboard! If you don't board now! You'll get left behind!" Terminus screamed.

All of the surviving half-bloods from the war boarded the magic train (courtesy of Percy) to Texas. Annabeth and Matt, thanks to their last names, were in a cabin together, much to their happiness. Percy, however, was stuck with Danielle Katson, a daughter of Vulcan.

Percy POV:

I went over to Annabeth's cabin to wish her a good night. When I got there, I silently opened the door, hoping to surprise her. Instead, I saw a sight that broke my heart. It was Annabeth and Matt making out. I stood there for a few seconds, and then turned to run away. That was when Annabeth saw me.

"Wait! Percy wait!" she cried. "It's not what you think it is!"

This made me mad. Turning around, I said, "Oh yeah?! Then what is it? 'Oops, I just tripped and my mouth landed on Matt's for a second! Please forgive me!'"

Before Annabeth could answer, I ran off. Back in my cabin, I made for the bed, buried my face in it, and cried myself to sleep.

Annabeth POV:

I looked at Matt and he looked back at me helplessly. We hadn't meant for Percy to find out about our relationship like this. In fact, the plan was to slowly stop spending time with Percy until he just fell out of love. Aphrodite herself had helped us make this plan because she liked Percy. Matt sighed and said, "We should go talk to him about this tomorrow morning. Tonight, we can't do anything."

"Okay." I agreed.

I started climbing into my bunk but Matt opened his arms and looked at me and then the bed, asking me a silent question.

I sighed, "Okay."

I climbed into the bunk with Matt and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: PJO doesn't belong to me.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed.**

Chapter 3

Percy POV:

I woke up the next morning, remembering what had happened last night. I almost started crying again, but Danielle was awake too and I didn't want her to know what happened. I decided to go to breakfast as soon as possible because I knew that Annabeth usually woke up pretty late and that Matt wouldn't go to breakfast without her.

At breakfast, I saw that Nico was already there with Thalia and Grover. I sat next to them and began eating. Grover, knowing me like he did, knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, "Just peachy."

Grover frowned. "Where's Annabeth? You usually come to breakfast with her."

I choked back a sob thinking of Annabeth and Matt together made my heart break all over again.

"With Matt." was all I managed to say.

As soon as those to painful words left my mouth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover knew exactly what had happened.

"Oh, gods Percy, I'm so sorry." Thalia whispered.

I sighed. "It's okay. She left me which means Matt is more important than me to her. I hope she's happy."

"But Percy," Nico said, "What about you?"

I thought about it. I was heartbroken, really, about how she was cheating on me. However, I wanted to face my sadness and pain by myself. That way, the others wouldn't be disturbed.

"I'll be fine," I lied. "I'm just going to be a little sad for awhile, that's all."

Before they could reply, I finished my breakfast, threw my tray in the trash, and walked out.

Matt POV:

I woke up, to find Annabeth already awake and dressed. _She's beautiful._ I thought. She saw me awake and said, "Hurry up and get dressed we still have to explain things to Percy, remember?"

"Yeah, I'll hurry."

As I dressed myself, I felt bad for the son of Poseidon. It wasn't his fault that Annabeth liked me more. In fact, one could blame it on the war itself. If there hadn't been a war, then Annabeth and I wouldn't have spent so much time together and she would still love Percy. After, I finished dressing, we went to the cafeteria.

Once we got there, there was no Percy in sight, but Thalia, Nico, and Grover were throwing their food away. Annabeth went up to them.

"Hey guys have you seen Percy?" Annabeth asked.

The three looked at each other.

"If you must know," Nico said, "he's already finished breakfast and went down to training."

The three walked away. There was training? I looked at Annabeth. She had an equally confused expression on her face.

"Come on." I said, "The faster we eat, the faster we can explain to Percy what happened. "

Annabeth nodded. After eating a quick breakfast, we asked a guy where training was held and went over there.

While going to training, the voice of Terminus said, "All people to the cabin! That means you Annabeth Chase and Matthew Dillon! Go to your cabins we are arriving in middle-of-nowhere, Texas!"

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with Terminus. Annabeth and I retreated back to the cabin. I looked at Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, the reunion is basically a huge party. We'll find Percy somehow. It'll be okay."

She nodded, a minute later; we arrived and got of the train.

Percy POV:

I started to move of the train. Even though the people in cabins where organized by last names, the cabins where given randomly. My cabin was in the back of the train, the last cabin. We each had numbers too. I was number I52, the last number. As I got closer to the exit, I heard a voice shout, "Close the doors! That's all 151 passengers!"

"No, wait!" I shouted. "I'm still on the train!"  
It was too late. The doors closed and the train departed, leaving me all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

Chapter 4

Percy 3rd Person POV:

As he watched Texas disappear, Percy heard a voice behind him.

"Jackson!" it said, "For Jupiter's sake, why are you still on the train?"

Percy turned around to find Terminus, pedestal and all, glaring hard at him.

"Whoa!" Percy said. "It's not my fault that I was left behind! The conductor guy closed the doors before I could get off!"  
"He what?!" Terminus screamed, "Anthony couldn't have! He's a really reliable guy! He's the keeper of my Denarii stash!"

Percy just sighed, shook his head, and went off back to his cabin before Terminus could go on about his Denarii stash. 

When Percy got back to his cabin, he reviewed the past days on the train. Annabeth. How could she do that to him? If she was going to start dating someone else, she could've at least broken up with him. Percy felt his heart shattering even more, becoming even more broken then it already was. The sorrow of losing Annabeth engulfed him, lashing out at his broken heart, scattering the pieces. The trickle of tears that had started to go down his face became a river and sobbing, Percy felt himself drift off into a relieving, numb, oblivion.

Annabeth POV:

Where was Percy? Matt and I have been looking around for him since we got off the magic train. I looked around, and then spotted Anthony, the conductor, who was also a survivor of the war. Mark and I walked up to him.

"Did you see where Percy went when he got off the train?" Matt asked.

"Percy…oh gods," Anthony answered. "I left him on the train! 151 passengers my ass! 152! I left him on the train! How could I be so stupid?"

Wait…_what_? Percy was still on the train?

Percy POV:

I woke up to find myself at Camp Jupiter in Annabeth and-no, _my_ house. There was no way I was letting Annabeth back in here, not after she cheated on me. Cheated. That very word alone brought tears to my eyes. My girlfriend _cheated_ on me. Annabeth, the person I thought loved me the most deserted me as soon as I wasn't the hero. I remembered the dream I had had last night. In the dream, I was fighting Gaea again. Right at the end of the dream, I knocked Gaea down with a slash at her chest and she laughed, got up, and said, "You can't always be the hero, Perseus." Then, she lunged and slashed my chest.

I shuddered, remembering what she said. Then, it sunk in that I hadn't brought myself here. I went downstairs to investigate and found a note. The note said:

_Perseus, in case you're wondering, I brought you here. Meet me at the line when you wake up._

_-Terminus_

I left my house and started to the line.

Anthony POV:

I. Left. The. Perseus. Jackson. On. The. Train. How could I? 152 passengers and the one I had to leave behind was the most important one. Why couldn't I have left myself behind? This is so frustrating.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you that complain that this is another Annabeth cheats on Percy story, you don't have to read it and I am writing this story because I wanted to see how it would turn out if I used this plot line.**

**Also, I will try to make the chapters longer.**

**Another thing, all the POVs from now on will be in 3****rd**** person.**

Chapter 5

Percy POV:

As I neared the line, I could saw Terminus turn to me.

"Jackson!" he cried, "Hurry up and get your broken hearted butt over here this instant!"

Wait…_what?_ Broken hearted? How would a crabby, high-strung statue, especially _that_ crabby, high-strung statue know about his situation?

"Jackson!" Terminus shouted, breaking Percy out of his thoughts, "Hurry up and get over here and I'm not crabby or high strung! If anyone's crabby, it's you, Jackson."

Mind reading. That's how Terminus knew. Great. Percy rolled his eyes and sprinted the last few yards over to Terminus.

"What do you want me here for?" he asked.

Terminus sighed and said, "You feel left out when every other god, goddess and demigod go to a reunion and you get left behind."

_What's he hinting at? _Percy thought, _I thought that Terminus was proud that he guarded boundaries._ Then, the realization hit Percy straight in the gut. _Oh. Left behind. Him. Terminus. _

"Then…do you want to have your own celebration?" Percy asked.

Terminus smiled. Then, he squinted…and _Poof!_ A table with food appeared, along with party hats on Percy's and Terminus's head and a banner that said **Gaea Reunion** in big, black, and bold lettering.

Percy smiled back. Then, he said, "Let the party begin."

And, it began.

Anthony POV:

Soon, the reunion was over and it was time for the demigods to make the trip back to their respective homes. The demigods heading to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were the last to leave.

Chiron walked up to Anthony and said, "That was a nice party. Since you are the current chaperone for Camp Jupiter, I would like you to know how thankful Camp Half-Blood is to have had your help. Without the hero Matthew Dillon and our very own Annabeth Chase, we wouldn't have won this-"

While Chiron congratulated the heroes, Anthony immediately realized that he had not mentioned a certain Perseus Jackson, the hero of all and defeater of Gaea. Anthony had already done Percy enough bad today so he decided to cut Chiron off by saying, "What about Percy?"

"Nah," Chiron said, "Percy wouldn't have succeeded in defeating Gaea without the help of Matthew and Annabeth. Their expertise planning lead to the success of a bigger part of the war while Percy merely stabbed a few giants, closed the Doors of Death, and stabbed Gaea. That's nothing. The whole population, including the nymphs, satyrs, and pegasi agree on this. Do you?"

Anthony turned to Camp Jupiter. The campers looked at each other, murmuring and nodding, before answering with a nod. Suddenly, two little voices cried, "Well we don't!"

Everyone turned to the voice to find it was little Jayden Sean Thatcher* and Tristan Corey Thatcher. The two boys were identical twins that all of New Rome adored, although only Percy could tell them apart. Everyone at the Roman camp knew of these two adorable but mischievous sons of Hades. They were sons of Hades, not Pluto. The two boys had decided to live at the roman camp because they decided they liked the sunny climate of California. They were left by their mother because they looked too much like Hades with their black hair and black eyes. The two always smiled but only really listened to Percy.

Anthony sighed and walked up to the 5-year-old twins.

"Jayden, Tristan," he said in one of those overly-patient voices that were used when talking to little kids, "You two should think more about what Mr. Chiron* said. Mr. Percy only killed some giants and closed the Doors of Death. However, Mr. Matthew and Ms. Annabeth saved a greater population when they planned and lead the final attack on the other monsters."

The twins looked at each other. Then they looked at Anthony.

"Mr. Percy is a hero!" Jayden cried.

"Now, Corey-"Anthony said.

"He's Jayden!" Tristan yelled, "And we don't believe you!"

At that, the twins stood up, ran to the train, and got in. Anthony could hear the two running to their cabin. _What a troublesome duo._ He thought.

There was a sob. Anthony turned to the noise and saw Percy standing there in an Iris-message with tears running down his face. Terminus was next to him.

"Oh, gods," Anthony said, "Percy, how much did you hear?"

Percy growled.

"All of it," he said. "I thought you guys at least recognized me as something. Maybe you don't see me as a hero, but I'm not a random demigod that got lucky and stabbed a giant."

Terminus, who had somehow remained silent through this, said, "Now Percy, don't you think-"

"Great, you think the same as them?" Percy asked.

He then sighed, and looked at the demigods again.

"Don't look for Jayden and Tristan 'cause Terminus teleported them over."

Percy then waved his hand through the mist and the connection died.

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break** **I'm a line break)**

Percy POV:

How could they do this to him? All of his friends had supported him for so long, but now they treated him as if he were some despicable showoff. Percy sighed, and then thought, _Wow, I've been sighing a lot lately, haven't I? _

The party had been going along well. Terminus had brought up the idea that they should spy on the reunion, claiming that theirs was going better. Percy had agreed to it and they had looked into the Iris-message that Terminus created to find, rather disappointingly, that the party was over. They had kept listening in on the conversations and found…well what Percy had just heard.

"Mr. Percy!" Voices shouted.

Percy turned and grinned when he saw Jayden and Tristan run up to him and then jump into his arms. At least those two liked him. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Mr. Percy?" Tristan asked.

_Everything_. "Nothing"

Percy thought about running away he had secretly been debating this ever since he had left the Iris-message. He looked at the twins and asked, "Will you consider leaving with me? I don't think I can stay here any longer."

Percy knew the little twins understood. They had run away from their orphanage because they were treated differently because they remembered their parents. Eventually, the twins couldn't take it and ran away to Camp Half-Blood, where they befriended everyone. However, known to all, the twins thought of Percy as their only big brother and Percy felt the same way. He had seen countless other people try to become big brother and sisters to the twins and fail.

The twins, knowing that leaving meant forever, nod.

"Okay," said the twins simultaneously, "just let us pack our bags. "

"Okay. I need to pack too."

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break)**

Jayden POV:

Jayden couldn't believe that people would say bad things about Mr. Percy. Mr. Percy was nice, and cared for everybody. He was the only one that cared enough to understand them enough and help him and his brother after they went to Camp-Half Blood.

After Jayden finished packing, he and his brother met up with Mr. Percy on the hill overlooking camp. They each had two backpacks. Percy had the keys to his black 2014 Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class. Only Jayden, Percy, and Tristan knew how the car had been acquired.

Mr. Percy turned to Jayden and his brother and said, "From now on, call me Percy. I'm your dig brother now. Also, leave out the Mr. or Ms. when referring to the others. They're not your teachers anymore"

At that, Jayden and new family left camp without looking back.

***Jayden Sean Thatcher: Jayden and Tristan both have middle names, (Jayden Sean and Tristan Corey). They will be called by their middle names, sort of like a nickname that is actually part of a name.**

***Mr. Chiron: The twins were taught by Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Matthew, and others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Rick Riordan is a boy**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**Reminder Sean=Jayden Corey=Tristan**

Chapter 6

Percy POV:

They made it for about 3 hours. For Percy, that was a new personal record. Percy drove them all the way to the ocean. There, he left his precious car in the hands of Daniel Parks, a sandy haired boy with bright green eyes. Daniel was a trusted friend and his dad was a nice rich guy who owned a mall that had a parking lot, so Percy wasn't too concerned. After going through all the rules about his car to Daniel, Percy led his brothers into an empty area and called Blackjack, who brought along Porkpie, who was Jayden's Pegasus and Guido who was Tristan's. All three of the demigods climbed onto their respective pegasi and they flew at light speed to the orphanage where Jayden and Tristan used to live. Percy transferred the adoption papers to himself because he was eighteen and could be the twins legal guardian. The twins then had their names changed to Sean Jackson and Corey Jackson. As soon as they left the name-changing-building-place-that-Percy-didn't-kno w-the-name-of, they were surrounded by a pack of monsters. Percy readied Riptide while Sean used Kitan, his self-named sword, and Tristan used Kison, the twin of Kitan. **(Uhhh…idk…they're random names. Anyone have a better name for the swords?)**

Sean POV:

The fight was long. Percy and Corey each took on five whole monsters. This made Sean feel bad. He was only on his 3rd monster by the time Corey, his TWIN brother was done with his 7th. Not only was he slow, now Sean felt useless. Sure, Corey was older, but only by one minute!

Soon the fight was done. Sean, Percy, and Corey went to Manhattan where they used Percy's stash of money that he got by transferring Denarii into American dollars. Being the hero and praetor had its perks. Percy made at least a couple million dollars out of it. With the money, the trio got new makeovers. Sean and Corey dyed their hair a cool permanent blond. They got new black converse, Dark blue skinny jeans, and black collared button up shirts. Percy permanently dyed his hair a blond/brown color. He came out wearing a forest green button up and collared shirt, black skinny jeans, and black/red Nikes. **(I'll leave it to you to imagine if the shirts were tucked in or not.)**The reason for the formal shirts was so the three didn't look like a bunch of orphans roaming the streets. Sean felt a little better from the fight earlier because he had come up with the shirt idea.

Normal POV:

After they dressed up, the trio went on their pegasi and flew back to the ocean. At the ocean, Percy convinced Daniel it was him and took his beloved car back and checked for damage before thanking Daniel and driving away.

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break** **I'm a line break)**

Percy POV:

They drove for about 6 hours and decided to settle in Pasadena. Their reasons were they wanted to see the Rose Bowl, it was close enough to the entrance to the underworld in LA, and was near the mountains, which housed a river and waterfall. Percy bought a three-story house right at the base of the mountain. It was literally right next to a gate that accessed the mountain for climbing. The house was already big but it also had a back yard that had at least two square miles of forest. The forest had a river that lead to a lake which calmed Percy down and the size of his house soothed his fears of being caught by his old camps and Annabeth.

After getting settled in, Percy and the twins went to go buy furniture at IKEA, and then went to go get their food and some new clothes. After all that, they went to get electronics and everything else needed for a bunch of immature boys living by themselves. At some point during this crazed shopping spree, Sean and Corey somehow wandered to the pet store and got a husky puppy without Percy's permission. They named it Cerberus after their dad's dog. Once Percy found out about Cerberus, everything had been bought already and there was nothing he could do. Percy didn't mind the dog very much considering he liked dogs and the puppy used its icy blue eyes to give Percy a sad puppy looks that he couldn't resist. Cerberus has black and white fur with black on the top and white on the bottom.

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break** **I'm a line break)**

Annabeth 1st Person POV:

After Percy left the iris-message, Matt turned to me.

"Annabeth," he said, "I know you love me and I know I most definitely love you but I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at him, that's you love him more. Getting this close was just because of the war and you would've gone back to Percy for sure."

Many people would think I'd run away crying at this, or try convince Matt that I loved him more than Percy, because of my persistence with Luke, but I didn't. Somehow, this time, my mind and body knew Matt was right and I loved Percy more.

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break** **I'm a line break)**

After the exchange between Matt and me, we prepared to board the train. Anthony had earlier invited Camp Half-Blood to Rome and they had accepted so we had the magic train elongated to fit the extra passengers. As we were preparing to board, another iris-message appeared, this time with only a frantic Terminus in it.

"HALT!" the statue shouted.

"What is it, Terminus?" asked Matt.

"It's Jackson…" I felt worry, the same worry that had built up when Percy went missing, came back. "…h-he…h-he's-"

"He's what?" I asked, trying to look strong while fearing the worst, Terminus had never looked so scared or frantic in his life and he's a god.

"H-he's run away with Tristan and Jayden! I found a note in his house!"

At Terminus's words, I felt my heart start to shatter. Percy left because of me. I felt Matt looking at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. It's my fault.

**(I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break I'm a line break** **I'm a line break)**

As soon as possible, we boarded the train and Anthony made it speed overtime to get to New Rome as soon as possible. Once we got there, I rushed up to Terminus and said, "Where's the note?"

Terminus nodded and pointed me to Percy's room in our house. I sprinted there as fast as my legs could carry me. I unlocked the door to the house and ran upstairs to his room and found the note on his desk.

_Everyone,_

_I guess that now that I'm not the hero, I'm not needed. I've gone with Jayden and Tristan to start a normal life as best as I can. Don't waste your time finding me. I'm not going to the east coast. The place we'll be going to is a place few of you have gone to before, if not none of you. You'll never find us until we want to be found._

_Annabeth,_

_ Good luck at a life with Matt. I hope you guys have great kids and lead happy lives. Terminus told me that you guys had wanted to apologize and explain to me. You don't need to. I was your boyfriend and all I wanted was your happiness. However, I'd be lying if I said I'm fine with you being with Matt. I still love you._

_-Percy_

I stared at the letter, wishing this was just a horrible nightmare. Percy was gone and this time he's not coming back.

Percy POV:

The trio was playing in the forest of a backyard. They were currently playing hide-and-seek and Corey was the seeker. Once everyone had been found, Percy felt a chill come down his spine. He turned around to see a man in a hooded cloak standing there. Percy put on a brave face for the twins and pushed them behind him. It was no use. The man released something black from his the palm of his hand. As soon as they breathed the black stuff in, Sean and Corey passed out. Percy tried to fight his oncoming dizziness, but it was no use. The last thing he saw was black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Here is the next chapter. **

**I just realized that I put down that Terminus pointed in the last chapter. Sorry, Terminus can't point. He directed Annabeth.**

Chapter 7

Percy POV:

Percy woke up to find himself in a pitch black room. In front of him was the man that he had seen in the forest.

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

The man smiled. "I am Chaos, and I have a proposal for you."

Annabeth POV:

_Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy._ That was Annabeth's train of thought. All she could think about was Percy. He had left the safety of the camps, going into the unsafe void of the mortal world. What if he died? What if he was attacked? How would Percy, a hopeless but sweet seaweed brain, survive in the complicated mortal world?

**(The last line break got fired. I introduce to you... Tom, son of Line Break, the god of line breaks!)**

As Annabeth walked down to breakfast, worrying about Percy, Reyna fell into step beside her.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'm 100% sure Percy will be fine. After all…" Reyna looked at Annabeth and winked, "…being a praetor doesn't come cheap AND Percy has that mysterious wicked car that he somehow got a time ago."

Annabeth managed a weak, wobbly smile and a nod before she quickened her pace and jogged down to her friends, which now actually just consisted of Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Matt. The rest of those back-stabbing, traitorous campers somehow blamed Annabeth for Percy's disappearance like they hadn't been bad-mouthing him.

_**Time Skip**_

Normal POV:

It's been exactly 6 years since Percy left his old life and met Chaos. In those six years, one of them had been spent with Chaos while the others are been unmentionable. The twins, however, spent all six years with Chaos. Now, after six years, Percy is the top general of Chaos's entire militia and heir to the throne of Chaos while the twins are one position below him at regular generals that ordered the army and advised the high general (Percy). Chaos, surprisingly, did nothing in this warfare. He mostly spent his days trying (and failing) to beat Percy and the twins in a game of…hide-and-seek. That's right. Lord Chaos, the ruler of everything, dropped all formalities and became a little kid when it came to the trio. It was somewhat annoying, but Percy didn't complain as since he was basically a little kid himself. The twins, however, had grown to mature 11 year-olds in the 6 years and while they were considered mature, the troublesome two were known as the devils of mansion 11, the mansion that Chaos, Percy, some close friends, and, of course, the twins lived.

Over the years (or year in Percy's case) of being in a the always nighttime realm of Chaos, Percy and the twins' hair dye had somehow, (even though it was permanent), changed back to their original black. Other than that, nothing had changed physically except for the fact that they were all better fighters now and had a lot more control over their powers. Their mentality, however, was a different case. The twins were fine but Percy was a mess. In the 5 years he had spent away from his new family, something had changed Percy forever. Now, he was weak and fragile, and the slightest yell or mention of any form of beating and history sent Percy into crazy "attacks". He normally stops whatever he's doing and stares of into space with tears in his eyes. If the attack was bad, Percy would thrash around screaming. The twins are the only people who can help Percy during these times, seeing as he only told them what happened in the 5 years. Because of this, the twins stuck close to Percy and were by his side at every second.

Never the less, Percy was still a very good general. At almost all times during work, he had Bluetooth-like devices in his ears that toned down noise and were specially programmed to tune out all comments that would set him into an attack.

Annabeth POV:

6 years. That's how long it's been since Percy left. After 1 year, Annabeth fell into a depression of sorts, and is still in that depression today. Annabeth usually spent her days acting like a robot, doing her duties then going back into the cabin and looking for Percy on the internet. If it was one of her "bad" days, Annabeth would just sit there and cry, complaining about how it was all her fault that Percy had left. It was all her fault. At least, that was what Annabeth believed, it was all her fault that Percy had left the camp. He had left because she had left him for Matt stupidly. That's right. Annabeth was admitting it was stupid to cheat on Percy. If she hadn't, Percy would still be here today.

Percy 1st Person POV:

A signal beeped. I looked back at the laptop. The flashing red dot was in the U.S area, focused on California and New York. _Crap. _I didn't mind going back as much as many would think, but I was scared that if I went, I wouldn't come back to Chaos **(now, don't think like that)**. I sighed and looked around for the twins and Chaos. I remembered. They were playing hide-and-seek again. Sure, that was okay when it came after work, but they really shouldn't play around during work. I looked around, this time for the door, but couldn't find it. I mentally slapped myself. I was in my bedroom, which was underground. The room was about the size of 3/4 a basketball court, with 1/4 elevated the height of a standard king-sized bed. There were two king-sized beds. One of them was right next to the elevated side, with its head against the left wall and its side tight against the elevated half of the room. At the foot of the bed, a single-step started that helped people reach the elevated half. On the elevated half, there was another bed. Its head was against the 4th wall with its side against the left wall. On the bottom of the room, there was multiple bean bags scattered in front of the 1st bed. On the elevated part, there was nothing but a glass desk right at the edge of the elevated floor and against the right wall with a black swivel chair behind it. On the right wall, there was multiple flat-screen TVs hung there and in the corner was a fridge. They were all touch-screen. On the rest of the left wall, there were multiple instruments hung there.

I walked to the bottom left corner. There, I boarded the personal elevator that took me up to ground floor. There, I signaled for a servant.

"Go fetch Sean, Corey, and Chaos. Tell them to meet Percy in his room."

At that, I went back down to wait for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I will try to make the chapters longer. **

**Thanks for the reviews****. **

Chapter 8

Corey POV:

The twins and Chaos had just finished their 20th round of hide-and-seek when a servant came up.

"Master Percy wants to see you in his room," he said.

Corey gulped they had NEVER, NEVER been in Percy's crazy underground room before. It was a secret to all, so if he wanted to meet them down there, it must be important.

**(Tom, son of Line Break, the god of line breaks!)**

As soon as the three got down to Percy's room, their jaws dropped. The room was huge with TVs, two beds, and other merchandise that they knew did not fit in the elevator. However, Percy noticed them before they could explore. he beckoned for them to come closer.

Percy POV:

The three came closer and Percy used the function on his table that strapped or cased the contents on the table to the table. Then, it flipped over to the backside of the table where there was a holographic map. Using a laser pointer, he pointed out Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The twins gulped.

"Unfortunatly, we will be traveling to the camps and working with them for an impending war of half-bloods vs. monsters that is about to break out. I have already alerted teh troops. get ready for we leave in 10 minutes. Also, you two will be going by your original names."

The twins nodded and ran off. Percy turned and opened his closet. He walked inside (it had been enchanted to be bigger on the inside) and got his already packed bag. Percy dressed in his armor, platinum because of his rank. He looked at his reflection in teh mirror and decided to put his earphones (mentioned in chapter 7) in his backpack.

_**Time Skip**_

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth was robotically eating dinner when a conch horn sounded. Annabeth grimaced. it must be Chaos's army coming to help the war. Chiron had warned that most of them had a grudge against Greeks and Romans. Suddenly, black chariots appeared, each holding two black warriors. Despite her depression, Annabeth felt amazement at the sight of the army. They came from everywhere chariots from land, large ships from the sea, pegasi in the sky, and lone warriors from the woods. In seconds, Camp Half-Blood, (Annabeth had returned after percy's disappearence because it pained her to live in Percy's and her house), was surrounded, as far as teh eye can see, by the black army. the sky was equally filled and there were more approaching from...well...everywhere.

After about 5 minutes of soldiers streaming in, apparently the bosses arrived, the last of teh large army. A wave of soldiers parted and two soldiers walked up. They were dressed in gold, while the rest of the soldiers were in black, and were obviously leaders. The strange thing was that the two couldn't be older than eleven. They walked up to Chiron and took off their helmets. Everyone gasped. Annabeth's eyes widened and a flicker of hope ignited in her heart. The two were twins, Jayden and Tristan. mayde they had stuck with Percy... The twins looked around and finally pegged a soldier.

"You come here," one of them said (The cmapers and Chiron still can't tell the difference).

The soldier came forward nervously, shaking with fear.

"Have you seen High General Percy?"

"No, General Se-excuse me...Jayden." the soldier replied.

So Jayden was on the right.

"Crap, where's Perce?" That was Tristan.

Finally, it registered in Annabeth's mind. Percy. Anabeth felt suddenly better, happiness exploding in her chest. Percy was back!

As Annabeth fantasized about meeting Percy and saying sorry, the sea of soldiers parted again, this time a platinum dressed soldier staggered out. He was wet from head to toe and missing his helmet but it was his eyes that caught Annabeth's attention. They were Percy's beautiful sea green but to Annabeth's dismay, did nnot hold the same smile as before. Instead, Annabeth saw a heart-wrenching sadness and pain that had developed over the time he had gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by laughter. She turned and saw the twins laughing and whistling.

"Dude, she was totally checking you out!" exclaimed Jayden, doubling over in laughter.

Percy just smiled a sheepish grin and turned to Annabeth, making her heart thump loudly. "I'm sorry. the twins are such a pain sometimes."

Percy just talked to her! "It's okay. Remember I've got a Travis and Connor Stoll to deal with."

Percy chuckled, making Annabeth blush furiously. "How could I forget?"

Annabeth suddenly turned serious. "Percy, I need to talk to you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't write for so long. Roaaaarrr! This is a longer chapter! **

**I need THREE more characters, both men. They are going to be commanders in Percy's army. Give me a description of a character you made that you want to be in the story and I'll decide on the best man.**

_Isfisdhid=person's thought__**s**_

Chapter 9

Percy POV:

Annabeth looked at Percy with those stormy gray dagger eyes and Percy mentally cowered. Those eyes were so much like…no! Percy mentally slapped himself. He couldn't and shouldn't think about these things in a time like this.

"-to you."

_What did Annabeth just say? Does she need to do something to me? Have sex with me? Make me strip? Kiss me?_

"Uhhh…" Percy said, "…could you possibly repeat that?"

"…"

Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the campers. Annabeth smirked. _Uh oh._

"SEAWEED BRAIN, I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU! GOT IT?!"

Percy froze, staring at Annabeth. _That voice, so loud, so like the other one…so scared. _**(Percy's scared not Annabeth)**

Sean 1st Person POV:

I watched, horrified, as Percy froze, staring at Annabeth, eyes full of fear. Annabeth noticed this, and concern rose in her eyes.

"P-P-Percy…are y-you o-o-o-okay?"

Percy didn't move. Now, the only thing that could be head was the sound of his labored breathing. Then, Percy collapsed on the ground, body twitching as he began to thrash around. Our soldiers, experienced with this, rushed to his aid. One of the commanding officers, who were dressed in silver, rushed to Percy's side.

"Quick!" he shouted his voice panicky. "You! Soldier Bradsworth! Tell Admiral Piller to open the portal to the cabin infirmary! Generals Jayden and Tristan will stay with me. Go!"

I looked at Corey…err…Tristan and nodded. Together, we ran up to Percy, who was still seizing. The commanding officer, Commander Christopher Drake, backed up as we came to Percy. I saw Tristan lean down and start to brush his hair away from his sweat covered face. I leaned down and wrapped Percy in a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "It's alright. You're at Camp Half-Blood, and the torture man is just Annabeth yelling. You're fine. No one will hurt you. Corey and I promised that."

A black portal appeared out of nowhere. I nodded to Tristan and picked up Percy's now limp body and ran inside to the infirmary.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth watched with concern as Percy's body was carried inside the portal. She then turned to look at Commander Drake. He was a tall, handsome man, with ice blue eyes and golden blond hair. The silver of his armor gleamed and danced in the firelight of the bronze brazier. Annabeth gulped this man, with his black sword strapped to his back, looked like an experienced veteran, and a cold one at that.

"Um…" Annabeth said nervously, "what happened to Percy?"

Commander Drake turned to Annabeth, and she was surprised by the kindness in his eyes.

"Percy had a mild 'attack'," he said, drawing air quotes around attack.

"An attack?"

"Yes. You will have to ask the twins for the details, as Percy only told them. The only thing I know is that he went somewhere during the first five years after he met Chaos, and he was traumatized. So, he has attacks whenever something he experienced during the 5 years happened, including shouting, mention of history and torture, and if he is tackled, hurt, or pushed. In conclusion of this, we made him earphones that cancel out noise but that idiot wasn't wearing them."

Annabeth and the rest of the population of Camp Half-Blood stared at Commander Drake, making him uncomfortable.

Finally, Jeremy a 10 year-old boy, cleared his throat and asked in a quavering voice, "Why did you call him an idiot if he can contact Chaos, your boss?"

Christopher Drake laughed, lightening the mood. "Did you assume we were soldiers of Chaos? Well, we're not. In fact, we don't even serve Chaos, we serve Perce. We're just his personal militia, and are very close to him. Close enough, to call that idiot a bunch of unmentionable words."

Jaws dropped. This was just Percy's personal guard? Then how big is Chaos's army? Just then, Tristan ran out, looking worried.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

Christopher POV:

Annabeth and the campers stared, unmoving as Tristan sprinted up to Commander Drake. Christopher looked at Tristan with worry.

"Is he alright?"

Tristan looked him in the eye and Commander Drake could see the tears. "He's not critical, but he's having those nightmares but can't wake up because of a 104 degree fever. We already fed him ambrosia, nectar, and dumped water on him."

Drake bit his lip, this was bad. He turned to the campers. "Do any of you have healing powers?"

The campers looked at one another before turning to a brown haired, green-eyed girl. The girl looked at Drake and said, "I-I-I c-can."

Drake smiled and beckoned her to come closer. On inspection, she was about 7 years-old, just a year older than Drake's own daughter, Jen.

"Are you a daughter of Demeter?"

"Yes. My name is Bri."

"Uh…don't mind my asking…how…?"

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, pulled a prank on me. The prank went wrong and I got the power."

Drake nodded. Knowing demigods, this wasn't impossible. _Sons of Hermes, huh. _

"Come with me, Bri. Annabeth can come too, just 'cause they're…" Drake trailed off, knowing that he shouldn't say it in front of so many people. "…friends."

Drake went inside the still open portal with Bri and Annabeth following. As they navigated through the large "cabin", Annabeth piped up. "Where are we?"

"We are at one of Percy's many headquarters. His main one is in Chaos's realm, but he has one on the east coast of the US, the west, and right down Tornado Alley.

It is like this for every country. Though of course, each headquarters is modified to suit the country. For the US of A, it is modern, big, and grand, but for the poorer countries, it could be just an eight-room house."

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth nodded. _Why does Drake give such detailed answers?_ A minute later, they reached the infirmary and Annabeth gasped at what she saw.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

**I'm done with this chapter. It is probably not long enough for many of you, but I wanted to end it here. **

** Reminder: I need 3 more characters. I am welcoming suggestions, but I will decide soon if none are made!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly, I only got one and a half suggestions. As showing my thanks to those two people, I'll incorporate their characters into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Rick Riordan is a man. I wouldn't be him unless I changed sex and grew writing brains.**

**REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS GOOD OR BAD! EVERY TIME I POST A CHAPTER I GET views NOT REviews.**

**I also desperately need more characters. The one and a half will be admirals.**

Chapter (I believe it is 10)

Annabeth 1st Person POV

I gasped. Percy looked horrible. He was covered in sweat and was deathly pale. He was twitching and judging by the look on his not-so-peaceful sleep, his nightmares were raging.

"He's bad, isn't he?"

Drake, Bri, and I jerked around simultaneously and found ourselves looking at two very…well…handsome men, but I was beginning to suspect that every man in the guard was handsome and every woman, beautiful. _I wonder…has Percy moved on_?

"I'm Wolf."

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that the man on the right holding his hand out to me. I shook it nervously **(Can a handshake be nervous? I gotta Google that…)**.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

He smirked. I looked him over; studying his posture and body **(This story is Percabeth! Don't think otherwise)**. He was a skinny man who looked timeless. Despite his thin body, anyone could easily see he was muscled and not one to fight with. He, to my surprise, was wearing a blue uniform that looked as if they could have been from the revolutionary war. It was an exact replica! He had pale skin and blond hair that was cut in a shaggy but textured style that ended his hair at his neck. His eyes were a light, dirt brown and they had a haunted look, not unlike to that of Percy's.

"If you really must stare at me like that, do it later. Right now, Perce is the patient. By the way, I'm a son of Gaea."

I blushed, he chuckled and we started walking to Percy's bed. After about 2 steps, I stopped, Wolf's last words sinking in. Son. Of. Gaea. I spun around with faster speed than I realized I had and shoved my knife to his throat. Nothing happened. My knife bounced off his throat as if it were made of rubber. I stared at Wolf, horrified. He shrugged indifferently in return.

"What can I say? My stinking mom made me immortal."

"…"

He sighed. "Clarification: I can't die. I'm 5,018 years old. This outfit I'm wearing is around 300 years old. It's from the Revolutionary War. Before you try to kill me again, I don't like mom. She threw me in Tartarus just because I went out past curfew."

I nodded slowly and we resumed walking the next ten feet to Percy's bed.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

Still Annabeth's POV

It wouldn't work! No matter how many times poor little Bri tried, she couldn't heal him. In the end, we sent the exhausted girl back to her cabin. I was now sitting at Percy's bedside with Drake, Wolf, Jayden, Tristan, and the other man, watching Percy in case he started dying.

"Aker, can't you do anything?"

I looked up. Wolf was looking at the man I didn't know with a pained look on his face. Aker, presumably the man's name, sighed and shook his head.

"I may be an Egyptian god, but I am the god of the horizon. The only thing I can do is make sure that Percy's soul doesn't pass through the gate to the underworld."

I snapped my face up to study Aker. An Egyptian god? The underworld? I really studied Aker. He had tanned skin, and his obsidian black hair was styled in a wavy long haired way that was gentle, yet spiked. As I went up to look at his eyes, I was hit by the amount of indifference in them. They appeared dead, as if he couldn't care more if his soul mate was attacked by crazed lions and killed in a slow, painful death right before his eyes.

Noticing my eyes, Aker got up and left the infirmary, excusing himself with just the word, "hungry". I watched him go.

"Don't judge Aker that much." I turned to Drake, "he is one of Perce's closest friends. He cares at least infinite times more than he lets on."

I nodded.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

"No, no, no! Leave me alone! Stop!"

I stared at Percy, my horrification showing in my eyes. I stood there, looking like an idiot while the others rushed about, trying to soothe him. It didn't work. Jayden turned to me, panic evident on his face.

"Annabeth, do something. You're the only one who can calm Percy down."

I stuttered. "M-m-me? Percy…h-he c-c-c-can't-"

"He still likes you, you know. The only reason he was reluctant to come to Camp Half-Blood was because he was afraid that his love for you would keep him there and away from his duties with Chaos."

As those words, those mesmerizing, beautiful words sunk in, I felt my fear diminishing, replaced by determination. I was going to help Percy through this. He still loved me. I could do it for him.

I carefully approached his side and after a slight hesitation and an encouraging nod from the others, I climbed in bed and wrapped my arms around Percy's shaking body, holding it tightly.

"Seaweed Brain…" I trailed off, my voice a whisper, "I love you. The others, Jayden, Tristan, Drake, and Wolf are waiting for you. You may not love me as much anymore, but I know you love them. Stop it, please, for them?"

At my words, Percy miraculously calmed down. He stopped shaking and looked way more peaceful. I smiled at the sight of his peaceful face and moved to get out of bed. I was stopped by Percy.

"Stay," he murmured, nuzzling into my arm. I looked at the others, and my expression must've been funny because they were all suppressing smiles. Drake nodded encouragingly.

"Go get your guy."

They all filed out of the room, leaving me with Percy.

**LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK **

(3 months later)

Percy leaned against me, sitting up. He looked at me and smiled a shy smile.

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

I nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!"

I jumped back, startled by his outburst. He immediately looked guilty.

"Sorry, it's just…"He trailed off.

"Just?" I prompted.

"I love you too."

I looked at him. Upon meeting my gaze, he smiled his sarcastic, troublemaker smile.*

"Me to."

**That is the end of this chapter. Should I start making names for each chapter? Yes? No? Tell me!**

**P.S-I still need three characters! If you don't tell me your character by 10/27/13, then I'll have to stick with my own characters or the first three characters submitted. All I need is a name, godly parent, and age. Other information is not needed but can be included. Remember, REview, not view.**


End file.
